The Seventh Pain
by Tanum Boggs
Summary: Danzo threatens Naruto, sending him into the Akatsuki's base to destroy the statue holding the demons. He succeeds, but is captured in the process. Pain removes his memories except those of Sakura & forces him to help Akatsuki destroy the 5 great nations. Story given away and no longer being worked on by myself.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge Story 2

Akatsuki's Team 7

Story idea given by Demon Naruto 117

**Alright everyone, here's my next Naruto story challenge. Hopefully I can fulfill a few more or I'm going to be the biggest loser on You Tube. Yes, this is a bet by a friend of mine and I'm in over my head. To many fans, to many challenges. But I'm sticking to my word. This story idea was sent to me by Demon Naruto 117. Enjoy.**

Naruto Uzumaki was Konoha's Jinchuuriki. Inside of him lies the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox. It's been 15 years since the fox attacked the village. The Akatsuki have captured nearly all of the demons, but lost members in return. Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara, all gone. Naruto's new squad, consisting of Yamato, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi, have had many run ins with Akatsuki. Sai was part of Danzo's Anbu Root division. Unfortunately, Sai was ordered to bring Naruto to him at once. He refused and other Anbu took his place. Naruto was tied up and thrown in front of Danzo.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto yelled, looking back at the 2 Anbu that attacked him and dragged him here. He's never been here before, but he already didn't like it. Especially not the voice that followed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I take it your wondering why you're here." Naruto was shocked and looked at the source of the voice. He saw Danzo and got pissed. "What the hell do you want!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I suggest you watch your tongue boy. Now lets get down to business." Danzo said. "As you know, I have a lot of power in the village. I have taken it to the village elders that you be stripped of your ninja rank and be under Anbu watch at all times."

"What?" Naruto asked. He was shocked.

"They are going to decide soon. However I can easily drop my request."

"Yeah right. Like I'd believe you'd do it for free! You only love power and will do anything to get it!" Naruto yelled.

"You're right. I wont do it for free. You see, the Akatsuki are getting far too powerful. After capturing 8 of the Jinchuuriki, they are feasibly the most powerful organization in the world. However, I found that by destroying the device used to capture the demons, you reduce their power to 0. I want you to be the one to do it." Danzo said.

"You can go fuck yourself! Like I'd ever listen to you! You can strip me of my ninja rank and place _all _of the anbu on me! I'm still going to become Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"What if I said that you weren't the only one who will lose your rank?"

"What?"

"You're teammate, Sakura Haruno."

"No! Tsunade-Baa Chan would never allow that!" Naruto yelled.

"I have already taken that into consideration. However, she can be over ruled if the ninja in question has broken a rule. In fact, she can be put to death for the rule she has broken."

"NO!"

"The Third Hokage placed a law over Konoha that anyone that speaks of the Kyuubi being sealed inside you is put to death. Sakura Haruno has not only spoken of it, but told someone of another village. Do you want to risk her death?"

Naruto sat their quietly. He could never risk Sakura's life. 'I have no choice. I can't risk them killing Sakura. This guy's a total asshole! But he has me up against a wall. Theirs only one thing I can do.' Naruto thought. He bowed his head low so Danzo couldn't see him. "I'll do it." Danzo's didn't express joy over him agreeing to do his bidding. He kept the same, cold expression.

"Good. One of my anbu has located an Akatsuki base just outside Kirigakure. You will leave immediately. If you tell anyone of you're mission, I will see to it that you and your friend are executed. You have an hour to pack and you are not to talk to anyone. Dismissed." The anbu grabbed Naruto and lifted him to his feet. They dragged him out of the Root HQ and dropped him off at his house. They untied him and just as quickly, left. Naruto started to pack up some scrolls, weapons and food for the trip.

'Might as well get this over with. The faster this mission is over, the better.' Naruto thought. He finished getting ready and left. 5 days later, it seemed to be well known that Naruto was missing. Tsunade was the last to find out. She was working on some paperwork in her office when someone barged in. "Tsunade Shishou! Naruto's missing!" Tsunade looked up quickly from her paperwork to see her apprentice Sakura.

"What!"

"He's not in the village. I've checked everywhere. He's gone!"

"Damnit! Where the hell could he be!" Tsunade yelled. As if on cue, Danzo and the same 2 Root Anbu from before appeared in her room. Tsunade was surprised and aggravated all at once. "What are you doing here Danzo!" Tsunade yelled.

"Calm yourself Tsunade. I'm just here to tell you the whereabouts of that Jinchuuriki of yours." Tsunade immediately caught on.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Tsunade asked, gritting her teeth. She knew how Danzo trained and used shinobi to do his dirty work. If he was involved with Naruto, it couldn't be anything good.

"I've done nothing. I just sent him on a little mission is all. You see, my Root Anbu have located the main Akatsuki hideout where their storing the demons."

"You…you sent him to the Akatsuki?" Tsunade was bewildered. "What the hell is wrong with you! You know the Akatsuki are after the Kyuubi and you sent him straight into them!"

"It's the only thing that could destroy that machine. If he falls into their hands, than he was not worthy of being a Jinchuuriki." Danzo explained. Now, Sakura was getting angry too.

"You bastard!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade, Danzo and the 2 anbu looked at her. "Don't you dare talk about Naruto that way! And how dare you go behind the Hokage's back and assign Naruto a dangerous mission! If he get's hurt, I'll….I'll KILL YOU!"

"I suggest you watch your tongue. You're just like the Kyuubi child." Danzo turned back to Tsunade. "This is strictly between us Tsunade. If you try to take this to the council, I will be sure to have your apprentice executed on the spot." Sakura and Tsunade were shocked. "Before you ask, it appears your apprentice has broken a very important rule. One regarding the Kyuubi."

"You don't mean."

"That's right. If this reaches the council, you're apprentice will be put to death for both speaking of the Kyuubi's sealing as well as speaking of it with another village." Tsunade gritted her teeth again. She was pissed off by now.

"Danzo….you better hope Naruto makes it back alive or you'll regret it." Tsunade said. "Now leave my office!" Tsunade yelled. Danzo left in a cloud of smoke with his anbu. Sakura still looked extremely worried. Tsunade took noticed.

"Sakura. You have to have faith in Naruto. He'll survive. He's too stubborn to die." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded.

In the Akatsuki hideout, Naruto was making his move. He managed to sneak into the hideout without being caught and was now behind the statue. 'Okay. First use my shadow clones to divert their attention, than destroy the statue with Rasenshuriken and get out of here.' Naruto thought.

"It seems we have a guest Itachi." Kisame said.

"It seems we do. Come on out, Naruto."

'Damnit! Busted! Time to make my move now!' Naruto thought. He created several shadow clones and started to form the Rasenshuriken. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" He threw the jutsu at the statue and broke it. All the demons inside were released and immediately disappeared. Naruto smirked, but found himself surrounded by the Akatsuki.

"It seems you've destroyed our Demon container." Pain said.

"That's right! Now you have no way to capture the demons anymore!" Naruto yelled.

"I wouldn't say that. We may not have the demons anymore, or a way to retrieve them, but…." Pain stuck out his hand toward Naruto. "We do have a way to make you join us."

"I'll never join you!" Naruto yelled. He was about to fight back but found himself held down by Kisame and Itachi. "You don't have a choice." Pain said, and placed his hand on Naruto's head. Chakra started to strike at his brain and it felt like his head was being ripped apart. Pain's expression was cold. "Unholy Corruption." Pain said. Naruto yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

"Now. What do you know of Konoha?" Pain asked.

"I….have no knowledge of Konoha…..Lord Pain." Naruto said, darkly. Pain merely smirked. "Perfect."

5 days passed by, and no one has seen or heard from Naruto. They were starting to get worried when Jiraya brought home some news about the Jinchuuriki. He barged into the Hokage's office, disrupting her work.

"Damnit Jiraya! What the hell do you want!"

"It's Naruto! He's been captured by the Akatsuki!" Jiraya yelled. Tsunade looked shocked beyond belief. 'No' Tsunade thought. "Bring Sakura here….now." Tsunade said, weakly. About 10 minutes later, Sakura appeared before the Hokage.

"You called for me Tsunade Shishou?"

"Sakura….I'm sending you on a mission….alone."

"What for?"

"It's Naruto…he's been captured."

**And done. I'm rushing to get this challenge uploaded now. This one wasn't so rushed on my part but now I have to book it. Later!**


	2. New member, and a new mission!

**Naruto**

**The Seventh Pain**

**Chapter 2**

"It's Naruto….he's been captured."

Sakura's eyes widened. A mix of emotions were surging through her. Anger, fear, worry, sadness and shock. Worry was the one that showed the most. Her hands were shaking slightly and her eyes started to water, but the tears just wouldn't fall. Her heart was beating really fast. Her only remaining teammate was captured, and what's worse, it was the Akatsuki that had him. She was feeling a little light headed, but managed to control it. Shizune was just staring at the floor with a sad expression.

Jiraya was just as saddened. But he somehow managed to keep a straight face. But on the inside, he was beating himself up for allowing this to happen. He should've kept a better eye on him. On Danzo. Tsunade just sat at her desk, her hands interlocked and under her chin. She couldn't even look Sakura in the eyes after she said that her teammate was missing. It was hard on everyone, but mostly on Sakura. Sakura tried to speak, and managed a little bit.

"Is…he okay?" Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. Sakura's heart was beating faster now. She was hoping she would say yes, but she knew their was always a chance of the latter. Tsunade finally opened her eyes and looked at Sakura.

"Yes. He's fine. But we don't know for how long. One of Jiraya's spies saw a blonde haired boy traveling with another man near the Land of Ogres. We know it's Akatsuki because he was able to distinguish them wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns. He doesn't match the description of any of the members in our bingo books so I'd assume he's the leader." Sakura was relieved to hear that Naruto was okay, that he was still alive. But she was still worried. The Akatsuki have been looking for him just so they could kill him. Anyone else would be worried to. Tsunade continued.

"You're mission is to find Naruto and get the gist of what's going on. Do not, under any circumstances, attack."

"But Shishou! Naruto could be killed! I have to get him back to the village so he's safe!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade couldn't say she was surprised. In fact, she really wasn't. She wore the same expression and kept calm.

"Sakura. If you do anything rash, you could wind up getting Naruto killed. If you were to get harmed, he wouldn't forgive himself and potentially fight back and get killed anyway. It's better to get some information first and than we'll find out how to solve this problem. Understand?" Sakura calmed down and stared at the floor.

"Yes."

Tsunade sighed. "Good. And Sakura…..be careful." Sakura looked up, a serious expression on her face.

"I will." She left for home to gather her things for the mission. Shizune left as well, leaving Tsunade and Jiraya. Jiraya sighed and leaned against the window, looking out at the sunny version of Konoha.

"What do you think happened?"

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin again. "I don't know. What else could the Akatsuki want with him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Only time will tell."

**5 days later**

Pain and Naruto were walking through the forest close to the Land of Ogres. The trees were rather tall and varied in size and number. Naruto sat on a nearby rock, while Pain simply leaned against a tree. Naruto was unscrewing the top to a canteen to get a drink when he heard something. He acted like he heard nothing, but he did hear it. It sounded like a bush just slightly moving like someone was sneaking up on them. Naruto continued to get a drink. His suspicions were correct, as someone was, indeed, spying on them. Naruto pulled the canteen away from his mouth, slowly. But as he did, he somehow appeared behind whoever was spying on them. The spy didn't even turn around. Just stared wide eyed at where he used to be standing. The canteen dropped to the ground, releasing the water inside. He was fast, no doubt about it.

"Lord Pain. It appears we've been spied on." Naruto said.

"Bring our guest over here." Pain said. Naruto nodded and grabbed the spy by the collar. He lifted him up and threw him in front of Pain. He landed on his back with a painful grimace. He stood up and looked at both Pain and Naruto, who was now instantly standing by Pain's side. The spy had purple hair, similar to Naruto's and wore no headband. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and carried a backpack on his back.

"Who are you and what were your intentions for spying on us?" Pain asked, calmly. They boy spoke.

"My name is Daichi. I'm just a civilian who was passing by. I realized I was out of supplies and am too far away from any form of civilization to re-stock. I noticed you had plenty and was forming a plan to take it. I'd assumed you were civilians as well." The boy said, motioning to the backpack Naruto was wearing. Pain shook his head.

"Naruto." Pain said, looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded in understanding and created a hand sign. "Release!" Once he did that, the boy's transformation jutsu dropped, revealing that the he, was rather, a she. Naruto's eyes took immediate notice of the girl that stood before him. A few memories flooded through his head.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" Pain looked at Naruto, than at Sakura. He wondered why Naruto knew this girl, but decided to save that question for later. Sakura looked a little worried and confused, but decided to get some answers.

"How did you know it was a henge?"

"For one thing, it's obvious were ninja just by looking at our headbands. Not just that, but how a civilian would know that we had provisions in our possession without it being visible is impossible." Pain explained. He looked her over once more, than at Naruto. "Tell me Naruto, do you know this girl?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Yes. Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's from Konohagakure and a member of their squad 7 with 3 other unknown shinobi." Once he said, unknown shinobi, Sakura started getting confused.

'Unknown shinobi? How doesn't he remember he's part of our team? What's going on with you?' Sakura thought. Pain slowly walked up to Sakura and pulled out a black rod. Sakura's eyes widened and tried to run. She was stopped dead in her tracks and couldn't move. She looked down and noticed a large seal at her feet. Shocked, she looked up at Pain.

"An immobilization seal. You won't be able to move before I'm finished. Once you're dead, the seal will be removed." Pain explained. As he drew closer, Naruto stepped in front of him.

"STOP!" He yelled. This surprised Sakura and Pain. "Please, don't hurt her. Their has to be another way to do this." Naruto said. Pain stared at him for a moment, and retracted his weapon. Naruto calmed down and stepped aside. Sakura still couldn't move and was wondering what Pain was going to do to her. But she decided she'd at least get some answers if he was going to kill her anyway, regardless of what Naruto said.

"What did you do to Naruto?" She asked sternly. Naruto looked a bit confused and looked over to Pain.

"I have done nothing wrong. Naruto merely holds none of his previous memories and has agreed to join me. But it appears one of his memories has decided to stay." Pain said. Sakura was even more confused when Pain backed away. "Since he wishes that I not hurt you, you will have a choice. You will either join me and assist Akatsuki with our new plans, or, you will be killed where you stand."

Sakura was outraged. The very thought of betraying her village disgusted her. She glared at Pain with fire in her eyes. "I will not betray my village and join the likes of you!" She yelled. Pain slowly slid his black rod out once more, and raised it so she and Naruto could see.

"Very well. Than this next part will be quick and painless."

"NO!" Sakura and Pain looked over to Naruto. Naruto was now looking pleadingly at Sakura. "Please Sakura-Chan. Just join us. If you do, you won't have to die. Please." Naruto said, pleadingly. Sakura was surprised and just stared at him. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She thought for a moment, before looking back to Pain, still seething with rage. Naruto looked broken. He knew that she wouldn't change her mind. She wasn't like that.

"You'll pay for whatever you did to Naruto. But until than, I guess I have no choice but to join you." Sakura said. Pain looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye. Naruto was just surprised, but happy as well. Pain looked back to Sakura and pulled back his weapon. He walked over to Sakura, with his hand outstretched toward her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just a safety precaution." Pain said, and placed his hand on her head. He used his free hand to form the tiger seal and blue chakra poured into Sakura's body. She yelled in pain as the process continued. This went on for a few minutes before it finally ended. Sakura fell to the ground, unconscious. "Should she decide to betray Akatsuki, her mind will be reconstructed. The process will happen automatically and will be extremely painful. Once it's completed, she will have no memory of anything but Akatsuki. That's only if she betrays us." Pain said, and started to walk away. "Tend to her till she awakens. We will rendezvous here in the morning." Pain said.

Naruto set up a camp, consisting of a small campfire and a tent. He brought Sakura into the tent and placed his backpack on the opposite side. He laid Sakura down, underneath a blanket, and sat beside her. As the night went on, all he could do was sit and watch her. As he did, though, thoughts started flooding through his mind. He remembered her, yes. He remembered _everything _about her. Their times together, the promise he made to her, though, what the promise was, he didn't know. In all the memories he had of her, the only thing he could make out was Sakura. Everyone and everything else, was just a blur. It was like she was the only one with him in the village. The only reason he remembers the village he came from was because of the newly scratched headband he owned. It had the Konoha symbol on the metal forehead protector. So he was obviously from Konoha. Sakura started mumbling something in her sleep, breaking Naruto's thoughts.

"N-Naruto….S-Sasuke…."

He was surprised to hear her mumble his name in her sleep, but who was Sasuke? The name barely sounded familiar.

'Maybe this, Sasuke guy, used to be part of her old team….yeah, that's gotta be it.' Naruto thought.

A full moon was hovering over the sky. It was a clear, starry night. It was rather calming. Sakura started to wake up, catching Naruto's immediate attention. She sat up and held her head. She had a slight headache, but started using her medical jutsu to dull the pain.

"Glad to see your awake, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. Sakura looked over and noticed a tired Naruto sitting beside her. It calmed her a bit, seeing Naruto beside her. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter right now. She had her teammate back, even if he was on the wrong side, along with her. "Sakura-Chan. Who's, Sasuke?" She was surprised, and it showed on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep. You said, Naruto, than, Sasuke."

Sakura blushed. Not because he heard her mumble Sasuke's name in her sleep, but _his_. She decided to take her mind away from that subject. "You don't remember Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke's one of the members of squad 7. Along with Kakashi-Sensei and Y-AGH!" She yelled in pain and clutched her head. This worried and nearly scared Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you okay!" Naruto leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura placed her own hand on his shoulder to assure him she was okay.

"I'm fine Naruto. Just a bad headache." She told him. 'This must be a side effect of Pain's jutsu. I can't tell Naruto anything about his past, or it hurts me.' Sakura thought. Sakura placed that thought to the side when she heard Naruto yawn. She remembered that he was awake and looked tired when she woke up. He must've been up all night. "Hey, Naruto. Why don't you get some sleep?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Sakura-Chan. Besides, if I go to sleep, than who's gonna make sure you're okay?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. 'Even without his memories, he's still the same old Naruto.' She thought.

"I'm okay Naruto. Just get some sleep." She told him. He yawned one more time before giving in and falling to his back, asleep within the second he hit the ground.

'At least he listens better.' she thought, finding a little amusement in the sleeping blonde.

**Their's the next chapter. A little longer than the last one. I'm trying a new writing style so tell me what you think in the review. Also, to the readers of "Switched" I'm releasing the next chapter soon, and I'm considering a name change. Read and Review!**


	3. Akatsuki's Alternate Motive!

Naruto

The Seventh Pain

Akatsuki's alternate motive! Construction of Oni no Kuni!

By the time Naruto had woken up, Pain had already shown up. Naruto and Sakura ate their breakfast in silence. Pain decided to join them as well. Again, they all ate in silence. Naruto finished his food first and stood up, earning a confused look from Sakura.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead and make sure no other ninja are following us. I'll return in 15 minutes." Naruto said, than disappeared the moment he finished his sentence. Pain redirected his attention to his food, while Sakura directed her attention to him.

'Maybe now I can get some answers without my head hurting like hell.' Sakura thought. She finished her food and decided now was the perfect time to get some information. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you're plans for me and Naruto? More world domination attempts? Or just to get on Konoha's last nerves?" Sakura asked. Pain pretended not to hear her and continued to eat. Sakura started getting angry. She was about to yell when Pain finally answered her.

"Since Naruto destroyed the Gedo Statue, it is true that we can no longer extract the tailed beasts. However, that does not mean our plans will change. True, our methods will need to be edited, but we had always had a back up plan." Pain explained. Sakura listened carefully, but looked a little confused.

"Back up plan?"

"That's right. The goals of Akatsuki is merely peace. However, in the ninja world, peace can never be fully achieved. As long as we live in the ninja world, hate and war will always rise. However, by achieving power and eradicating the current powers in the world, we can achieve that goal of peace. With Naruto under our control, we shall create a new land and destroy the 5 great ninja nations, making our new land the center of power in the world." Sakura's eyes widened. He wants to destroy Konoha and all the other villages. That means her friends, Tsunade and her sensei, everyone will be killed!

"What land are you working to create?"

"Our new land will be centered in the Land of Ogres. The people in the Land of Ogres have been fueling up for war with the 5 great nations for some time now. They have acquired over 8 million soldiers that are loyal to their new leader known as Lord Ronan. By taking down Ronan and eradicating their soldiers, we will create a new land. A land that will be known as Oni no Kuni! The land of demons!"

"So why did you willingly tell me all of this?"

"Because, with that seal, not only will you be unable to inform anyone of our plans, but I can tell that you want the same things as we do. You nothing but Peace and Tranquility. Our methods may be brutal and ruthless, but it is the only way. Not only that, but I can tell you and Naruto are rather close. The only way he'd be able to remember you is if you were the one person he truly loves." Pain said. Sakura blushed, but before she could say anything, Naruto returned.

"I found something, Lord Pain." Naruto said. Sakura and Pain noticed him holding a tied up ninja. His headband had a sand symbol on it. He was obviously from Sunagakure. Sakura noticed this and stared wide eyed, mouth agape.

'He's from Suna? What's he doing way out here?' Sakura thought.

"He's far from home. No doubt he's on a reconnaissance mission. Let him go." Pain said. Naruto lowered the shinobi to the ground and pulled out a kunai. Naruto lowered the kunai to the ropes tying the ninja up and cut them, freeing him. The shinobi immediately ran for it. They watched him escape until Naruto directed his attention to Pain.

"Why did you have me let him go?"

"Konoha and Suna have formed a strong bond. Once they find out one of their shinobi is assisting us, they will send a squad to rescue her. Once they do, we can capture them and put them up for ransom. Should Konoha meet our demands, the Hokage and her people will be spared. If they don't, they will all be eradicated like the Land of Ogres." Pain said. "Now for our plan of attack." Pain looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you will use your new powers to destroy their main forces. Once a hole has been blown through their attack force, I'll move in and take down the target."

Pain looked at Sakura. "Our new member will stick with me to provide medical attention for those chosen to live. Once the Land of Ogres has fallen, we focus on construction of the new village." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Were still 2 days from the target. The attack will begin in 3, allowing us time for the proper preparations."

2 Day's Later in Konoha _

Tsunade sat at her desk doing her usual paperwork. Every now and then, she would look out the window and think about Sakura. It had been a few days since she had sent her out on that mission and she still hadn't returned. She was worried, to say the least. A few scenarios had crossed her mind. One, Sakura had been captured by Akatsuki. Two was that Sakura was killed. The Third and final scenario was that she was captured by an enemy village and being held hostage. Whichever one was true, they all worried her the same. Not knowing what was taking so long was killing her.

'Sakura. You better be okay.' Tsunade thought. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She said. The door opened, revealing the Kazekage and his two guards and siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Tsunade had a look of surprise at seeing the Sand siblings standing their.

"I apologize for coming on such short notice, Lady Hokage. But we have urgent news that we need to discuss." Gaara said. Tsunade was now even more confused, but sighed.

"Alright, come in and shut the door." She told them. They bowed in respect and did as they were told. They stood before the Hokage. Temari and Kankuro had both worried and sad expressions on their faces. Gaara kept the same, blank face he always did, but his eyes said he was just as sad and worried.

"One of my shinobi that we sent to the Land of Ogres had reported back to us 2 days ago. We had reason to believe the Land of Ogres was preparing for war with the 5 great nations. Our suspicions were correct, but something else he found, disturbed us." Gaara said. Tsunade looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"As he was on his way back, he was captured by a shinobi. At first he couldn't tell who it was until he was taken back to their camp. He said their were three of them. One was wearing black robes with red cloud patterns on them."

'Akatsuki.' Tsunade thought.

"The other two shinobi was what disturbed us." Gaara said, and stopped. It looked like he was having a hard time saying their names. Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk in anger.

"Damnit Gaara! Spit it out!" She yelled. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this. It was bad enough her apprentice hadn't returned from her mission, but now she had to worry about a war with another land. Gaara finally choked out what he'd been trying hard to say.

"We identified the other 2 shinobi as Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and the Akatsuki member as their leader." Tsunade's expression changed immediately. It went from pure annoyance and anger, to surprise, worry and confusion. She couldn't believe what he was saying. "He overheard their conversation and we have reason to believe that Naruto and Sakura are working with Akatsuki."

That pushed her over the edge. Tears started forming in her eyes and she slammed her fists onto the desk so hard, it cracked it right down the middle, just barely avoiding breaking. This made Temari and Kankuro jump. Tsunade just stood their for a moment, letting the tears fall.

"Damnit." She said. Tears still falling from her face.

The Next Day Naruto, Sakura and Pain

Pain, Naruto and Sakura were still in the woods outside of the Land of Ogres, but they weren't too far from it. They were about 15 minutes away and closing in fast, hopping through the tree tops. Pain took the lead, followed by Naruto, and Sakura in the back. Sakura was surprised he wanted her to stay behind them. Sure, she was a medic and medics usually travel behind the main fighters, but she was similar to a prisoner. Than again, with the seal Pain placed on her, it wouldn't matter if she escaped anyway. The seal would activate and she would just return to him anyway. After traveling for about 5 minutes when Pain stopped. Naruto and Sakura did the same while Pain turned to look at Naruto. He didn't have to say anything, Naruto already knew what he wanted. Naruto bit his thumb, letting the blood escape the tiny cut. He ran through some hand signs and slammed his hand on the tree trunk.

"Kuchioyse No Jutsu!" He yelled. A large amount of smoke appeared in the air and quickly dissipated. They were now standing in front of 5 other guys. They were all wearing Akatsuki robes and had piercing all over their faces like Pain. They also had the same hair color and headband. Aside from that, none of them were different except for one of them who looked like a deformed fish (Whichever one shot a missile at Choji after Kakashi was almost dead.) Sakura looked extremely confused. Naruto noticed and decided to explain.

"These are Lord Pains other bodies." Naruto explained. Sakura was even more confused.

"Other bodies?"

"Yeah. Lord Pain has a Kekei Genkai called the Rinnegan. With it, he can control life and death, as well as link the eyesight between each of his bodies. Their used to be 7 bodies, but he was forced to give up his original body." Naruto explained again. Sakura nodded and looked back at the group of Pain's.

'This Pain guy. Who, or what, is he?' Sakura thought.

Konoha _

Tsunade was standing on the roof of the Hokage's tower. She called a meeting regarding the situation with Naruto and Sakura. She had called a number of Jonin, consisting of Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and Neji, as well as the rookie 12, excluding Sasuke, placing Sai in his place. Tsunade looked extremely serious. The group of shinobi had no idea why she had called them here, but they figured that if she looked that serious, it must either be very dangerous or very important, and potentially, both. Once they were all gathered, they bowed to her out of respect while she began.

"About a week ago, we found documents left behind by Danzo. They revealed that Danzo had blackmailed your teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, into going on a mission deep into enemy territory." Tsunade told them. They were all shocked, but kept quiet. Rather, everyone but Kiba, kept quiet.

"What could he blackmail Naruto with? He never does anything wrong." Kiba asked.

"That's just it. It wasn't regarding him, but the life of someone precious to him. Danzo threatened to have Sakura Haruno eliminated if he didn't meet his demands." Once Tsunade said that, Lee immediately jumped up.

"How can he even think of doing that to Sakura Chan!" Lee yelled. TenTen grabbed Lee's arm and dragged him back down.

"Damnit Lee, calm down!"

Tsunade cleared her throat to continue. "His mission was to destroy the device that was used to extract and contain the tailed beasts. Which meant walking into the HQ of the Akatsuki. His mission was successful, however, he was captured." Everyone's eyes widened. "I sent Sakura on a reconnaissance mission to find out what they were doing to him. Earlier today, the Kazekage informed me that one of his ninja was on a different reconnaissance mission to the Land of Ogres and came across both of them. They are now working with the Akatsuki." This shocked everyone even more.

"Why would they be working with the enemy!" Kiba yelled.

"That's just it. We don't know. We are assuming that they are being controlled. Since the Akatsuki were, and probably still are after the Kyuubi, they wouldn't kill Naruto. As for Sakura, Naruto would probably do anything to keep her alive. So he probably played a hand in that as well. I called you all here to inform you that you will all be relieved from missions for the next 2 weeks. You will use that time to train and prepare for an SS ranked mission. Further details will be given around that time frame. Dismissed!" With that said, all the shinobi disappeared. Tsunade stood their, looking up at the sky, an angry look on her face.

'Danzo. Just wait until the council meeting. Whatever you get will be too good for you. Even death." Tsunade thought angrily.

Land of Ogres _

The real Pain pulled out a map. It was a map of the Land of Ogres. He opened it up and laid it on the tree trunk and pointed at a structure. The structure was a large wall built around the Land of Ogres.

"This is where we will start the attack. My 5 other bodies will attract their attention here. This should lure in about 15% of their troops." Pain said. He moved his finger over to the far left side of the wall and circled it around a structure that seemed to be a temple of some sort. "Naruto. This is where you strike. Once you see the signal, you will attack their troops training grounds, which should attract the attention of the other 20% of the soldiers. Once the diversion is made, they should increase the number of troops around their leader. Naruto, once I give you the next signal, you summon Chikushodo Pain and launch her to my position. She will create an opening and allow me to break through and kill their leader. Then the Land of Ogres will be no more." Pain explained. Once he was finished, he looked at Sakura. "Also, your plans have changed. You will stick with Naruto and provide back up. Since he doesn't possess my Kekei Genkai, he won't be able to make it out without a scratch like I will. You will also provide him medical assistance." Sakura nodded and Pain turned around. "Now it begins."

**Kuchioyse No Jutsu-Summoning Jutsu**

**Chikushodo Pain-One of Pain's bodies and the only one able to use the summoning jutsu. Can summon animals as well as the other Pain's and is the only female body in Pain's possession. **

**That's the third chapter. Read and Review people! Also, this is the only time I will ever give a hint for the next chapter, but for those of you don't like Danzo, you may want to read the next chapter. Ja Ne!**


	4. Story given away and my final goodbyes

Author's Note:

Due to long inactivity on the site, I have deleted all of my stories, save 2. Sakura's Nindo and The Seventh Pain. The reason these two have stayed is another writer I have met expressed interest in these stories and would like to continue them. I have agreed, so anyone who was interested, will need to look for their re-upload. Once he was posted the story, I will complete the deletions of both stories as to avoid confusion. Thank you all for the support you've given me during my time of writing on the site, and I apologize for anyone I have let down.


End file.
